Back to Reality
by erdc1963
Summary: third story, normal day, class reunion, back to reality. will hannah and janet make up?


Hannah and Janet

It was 4pm on a Sunday and Janet's car wasn't at Sully's. As Hannah pulled up to Janet's she was relieved to see Eddie's truck wasn't there. The guys were so predictable, air band rehearsal, every weekend. Sunday's from 3 to 6 unless it's football season, then it's Saturdays.

As she walked up to Janet's door she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Fortunately she didn't have to.

Janet saw Hannah come up the walk as she finished cleaning her apartment. Eddie would be by at 7 with dinner, probably Chinese and she knew her schedule for the rest of the week. This was really her only chance to catching up on her soap operas and fold laundry. And she really didn't want to fight with Hannah anymore. When she opened the door she was unprepared for what she saw. A tired, drained Hannah.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time and Janet truly was. She wasn't sorry for standing up for her self or Eddie, she was sorry her dearest friend looked so warn out.

"You first", Janet said putting her arm around her friend nearly carrying her to the couch.

"You were right. The girls told me all about what happened Friday night. They couldn't wait, especially after Dan announced you were engaged. I couldn't believe it. How could I be so wrong. So I confronted Ray out in the bar and he lied again. He blamed you for telling me but you didn't." Tears began to flow from Hannah's eyes. "Liz told me. Yea you told me but I didn't believe you, I'm so sorry. So I told him Liz told me and he started cursing and saying how you were going to file a suit and cause him to go bankrupt and then he started saying really nasty things. He and Matt had been drinking pretty heavy and were feeding off each other. Then he started saying how I didn't love him or believe him and I should just go back to the high school losers I loved so much. I was in shock. That's when they took the picture. I saw him over there talking to you. I could tell he was trying to get you mad so Eddie, Nick and Owen would come flying over and defend you and when you didn't he just got angrier. When we were done I wouldn't let it drop. He kept saying drop it but I wouldn't, I just kept saying Janet's my best friend. I love her and she loves me. I begged him to leave you alone and to let you have the night. But he stormed out with Matt. You were having so much fun I couldn't come over and bring you down. You didn't deserve that. So I just left."

Finally Hannah took a breath, a deep breath. Janet just sat there taking it all in. "This afternoon Ray came over and apologized. He was so sorry he hurt me by hurting you. I said we have to talk so we sat down calmly and started talking about all the things that have happened in the last year or so. I'm more confused then ever. I told him I'd need a few days to take it all in but I don't trust him Janet. How do you marry someone you don't trust? How do I know what he told me today was the truth? Was any of it true?" And with that said Hannah began sobbing.

Janet held her friend for nearly 10 minutes until she could cry no more and then got them each a glass of iced tea. Sobriety was key for conversations like these, years of tending bar had taught her that.

"I love you Hannah. I always will. I won't knowingly lie to you and I know you have never knowing lied to me. You believed what you wanted to with Ray. I've never seen a kind side to Ray but I believe you have and because of that I believe there is another side to him. But Hannah he has always been a bully. He was mean and nasty as a kid and in high school and that hasn't changed. When he can't get what he wants on his own merit he changes the playing field. He goes after Eddie because going after Nick will make you defensive and push you back to Nick. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves you. He has loved you since we were in elementary school. I can not tell you what to do."

Suddenly the girls heard a diesel truck in front of Janet's house. It was Ray. Both girls went to the door not knowing exactly which Ray would be on the other side.

"HANNAH! HANNAH!" Ray hollered more fearful than angry.

"Ray calm down and come in here," Janet said forcefully trying her best not to be bossy.

"Isn't Hannah upset enough."

Much to everyone's surprise Hannah leapt into Ray's arms. Both Ray and Janet stood there dumbfounded.

"Ray, come on we need to talk just the two of us." Hannah said in an attempt to protect her friend from what ever anger she thought would come from Ray.

"No Hannah," Janet said. "We can all talk. Ray doesn't scare me."

Janet closed the front door and offered Ray a seat. Ray was still clueless as to what was going on. He hadn't come to fight, he just came to take Hannah back to her house in a most caveman like move.

"Ray I'm gonna tell you what I told Hannah. I have never liked you. I think you're a bully but Hannah loves you and sees something in you and because of that I will continue to look for it. That is as long as you treat her and Sam with kindness and love. But God help you if you break her heart again. It is her decision to stay with you or not. I have no beef with you and your cow tipping friend." She added that last part so he would know she was on to him. "As for the lawsuit, I will be talking to an attorney after I get the police report. I was in the back room when the fight started and will follow his advice only. As a courtesy I would love to see you stop under minding Eddie's businesses. He never would have opened the window business if you hadn't under bid all of his contracts. But honestly I don't expect you to."

Janet looked at her exhausted friend. "Hannah I'm saying this in front of Ray. Go home alone. Sleep for 2 days and then think on everything running in your mind. On Wednesday or Thursday you and Ray should get together and talk it out. I'll take Sam for the night here so you two can be alone. Hannah," she said making her friend look at her. "I won't call you but I will be here if you need to talk it out loud. What ever the decision is you make it must be yours. I won't be blamed by either of you for the outcome of your relationship. Is this understood? Ray?"

Both nodded.

As they got up to leave Ray stopped. "Janet. I'm sorry. I shouldn't …"

Janet cut him off. "Ray, I don't need your words. Show me your remorse by your actions. Regardless of her decision, be an adult and start acting like the man she thinks you are."

Hannah stopped when she got to her car and looked at her friend on the steps. She caught a glimpse of her ring sparkling in the sun and ran back to hug her friend. "I'm sorry Janet. You got engaged! Congratulations! Let me see your ring! Holy cow that's beautiful." She hugged her friend again. "Ray I'm staying and visiting with Janet. You go and I'll call you when I get home."

Walking out to his truck Ray turned back and saw Janet Meadows for the first time. She was no longer Janet the Planet, or Sully's Janet. He had a new respect for the woman he had known and teased all of his life. He didn't have a reason to distrust her but it was difficult for him to trust anyone. "Alright. Bye Janet." For the rest of the night Janet's words kept repeating in his head- Act like the man she thinks you are.

The girls went back in the house and Janet continued with the laundry while she told her friend about how Eddie proposed. She told her about the girls at the beauty parlor and how Eddie got down on one knee. She went on about Boston and how he learned something about diamonds- more than she knew. Hannah focus her attention on her friend. It helped clear her mind of Ray and they began reconnecting as girlfriends. At 6pm Hannah's cell phone alarm rang.

"Oh stay for dinner" begged Janet. "Eddie's bringing Chinese. Please. I'll call him and have him bring more."

"No really I need to get Sam at his friend's house and get home. Maybe another night." Hannah replied.

"I'm working 10/7 Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, I'm off Thursday, and I'm working 4/12, Friday and Saturday. Pick a time and I'm there." Janet offered. "You know. I'll email you and Sam and have you both over. Sam will probably know when is better for you anyway." Both girls laughed.

That's how Eddie found them. Laughing and hugging goodbye at the door.

"Great to see you Hannah." Eddie said trying to be as sarcastic as he wanted to be. He gave Janet a kiss on the cheek as he passed her and then put the bag of Chinese food on the table and took off his jacket. He was more at home here then at his house with Phil. Janet's was a home and not just because it was clean and didn't have agoraphobia around all the time.

"Hey Eddie, congratulations. You did a great job on the ring!" Hannah said giving him a hug. Whispering in his ear she said "She loves you with all her heart, break it and I'll kill you."

Eddie and Hannah laughed. "Same to you." Eddie answered looking her square in the eye. Thru his smile Hannah could read how serious he was. His eyes didn't twinkle, he meant business.

"Deal" Hannah replied offering her hand to shake which Eddie did gladly.

"Staying for dinner?" he asked. "We have plenty."

"No thank you. I have to get Sam by 6:30 and I think I'll take him to dinner. He and I have a lot of talking to do. Bye Eddie, Good night Janet." Hannah said as she hugged her friend and left.

"I'm serious Hannah," hollered Janet. "We are taking you and Sam to dinner, or at least ice cream one night this week."

"Deal" Hannah yelled back as she closed her door and started her car. As she left she waved to her friend and her fiancé.

Janet sighed. "You two kiss and make up?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"Uhhuh" Janet said snuggling into an unsolicited hug.

"Mmm, you feel good, relaxed." Eddie commented as he smelled the warm vanilla scent that was Janet. Breaking the embrace he continued, "I'm starved let's eat and you can tell me all about your day."

As they sat at the coffee table eating take out they talked about their day. Eddie hung on every word regarding Ray. Mentally he began preparing for any retaliation that may come in the next few months. He loved how her face lit up as she talked about telling Hannah about their engagement and about the wedding plans she had already started thinking about. When they finished their meal, Eddie started to telling Janet about what songs he and the guys did at rehearsal as if there were a performance in their future. Janet grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap as he talked and snuggled up using his lap as a pillow. Before he got to the third song he could hear her soft snore. Carefully he grabbed the remote and put on espn. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table. He looked down at Janet and stroked her hair amazed that she was even more beautiful asleep. As the preseason baseball scores scrolled across the screen Eddie thought to himself…."life can't get any better than this."


End file.
